Lights, Camera, Bloodlust
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: The film is rolling for the new VK movie but it seems that most of the cast is a bit distracted...Zero/Kaname and Takuma/Shiki...now with part 2 and more Z/K, T/S and some Yagrai/Kaien
1. Season 1

_**Hey, peoples! Since the VK anime has finally come out in English, I was inspired to write this.**_

_**Basically think of it as the vampire are playing themselves; most of the lines are actually in the anima/manga (in italics). **_

_**There is one new character, Rick, the annoying director….poor guy!**_

_**The episodes will be listed at the end if you have a little trouble placing them.**_

"_Don't worry about that anymore._" Kaname sighed as he stroked the girl's hair "_That was so long ago…_"

Less than a second later, the pureblood's hand was snatched away and he found himself in the strong arms of his silver-haired lover.

"_Zero!_" Yuki gasped in surprise.

Ignoring her completely, Zero simply brought Kaname's lips to his. There they stayed, wrapped in each other's embrace until the hunter decided to break away, saying "_You're class has begun Kaname. You should go now._"

Smirking, the brunette began to walk towards the rest of the Night Class. "_You're so scary,"_ he paused when he felt his behind receive a smack "_Mr. Disciplinary Committee_."

"CUT!"

"What is it now, Rick?" Zero glared at the director "We said all of the right lines!"

The short dwarf-like man in question twirled his mustache in annoyance "Yes, but this movie is called 'Vampire Knight' not 'Vampire Night of Love'! Let's try it again, everyone."

-One Hour Later-

"Ok. Kaname, Ruka, Rima, and Yuki take five. Now remember this is a key scene for Ichijo and Shiki during the earlier stages…..and action!"

With Kain and Aido sipping drinks in the background, Shiki and Takuma stepped up to the oversized cake.

"_What a huge cake….you're eating it by yourself?_" Shiki's tone may have sounded bored but his eyes were lingering on anything but the dessert.

"_This is for everyone_." The blonde laughed as he noticed his distracted lover "_You want to cut it, Shiki?"_

Trying to hide his excitement for what was coming next, the younger vampire simply said "_Hold the cake for me, Ichijo."_

Then the moment of truth arrived; silence filling the room as the sharp knife blade cut into Takuma's thumb. Looking down at his hand, the noble dryly remarked "_Oh, you cut me."_

"_Sorry_" the brunette said as he latched onto the wound "_Don't waste it…"_

Takuma watched him drink with lust filled eyes until he remembered his next line. "_You cut me on purpose, didn't you Shiki_?" he purred.

"_Hmm_?" was the only response the blonde received as the younger vampire's mouth moved from his hand to his lips.

Bloodlust fueling their passion, the couple tuned out everyone else, including Rick who was repeatedly yelling "Cut!", until they fell backwards into the birthday cake! Frosting and clothes flew everywhere as the two nobles continued what they had started.

"Damn hormonal teenagers!" Rick fumed on the sidelines as he rubbed his weary eyes "How are we ever going to finish this if every two minutes someone is getting stripped?"

-Later That Day, Much Later That Day-

"Alright everyone, this is the last shot of the day! Zero and Kaname on set now." Rick yelled happily because his torture was almost over.

The scene started as Zero thrashed in his vampire proof prison, his eyes bright red from bloodlust.

"_How unfortunate…_" the pureblood drooled as he emerged from a shadowed corner, "_You didn't drink the blood that I was able to save for you_."

Zero tensed as the brunette continued to walk towards him, still speaking ever so calmly. "_Even though I left it for you….Yuki is hurt._" Kaname stated as he knelt down between the hunter's spread legs. Then lightly smirking, the pureblood quickly unzipped the silverette's pants took his prisoner's erection into his mouth.

Thrashing harder than ever, Zero moaned his next line "_Yuki…Yuki…_" as he saw the crown of chocolate locks bob up and down in between his thighs.

"_How surprising_." Kaname teased as he brought his lover to release "_You still…_" His words were cut short by the sound of breaking metal and a very aroused hunter pinning him to the ground.

"Alright, that's a wrap people!"

_**Well, there you have it. The first scene was from episode 1, second scene from episode 5, and third scene from episode 13.**_

_**As a final thought, I would have to say that Rick must have a death wish or else he would not have interrupted the couples. ;D**_


	2. Season 2

_**Yes, I have made a part 2 ; for season 2 of the anime. Can you figure out which episode each of the 7 scenes are from (key at bottom)?**_

_********__Don't forget that the italics are the actual lines from the show!_

The stout man huffed in self anguish as he spoke, "OK everybody. Vampire Knight Guilty begins shooting today. Let's try to get through this as quickly as possible. I only came back because of the paycheck for my mustache cream, not because I like any of you…or for the free porn."

There were a few laughs and more than a few deadly glares for the menopausal man as he rattled on, "Now for our first scene we need Yuki and Zero. Kaname be ready on the side lines in case Zero needs some inspiration."

"Can we start now?" Zero snapped at the director as they began the scene without waiting for an answer.

The silverette had begun to walk down a hallway when he was nearly tackled by Yuki. "_Zero! For a whole week I had to work hard and do this job all by myself you know!" _she pouted as she gestured toward the pureblood standing on the other side of the set _"You had better work twice as hard tonight."_

Zero sighed, _"You can be so…"_

_ "Come on now, aren't you craving it? I mean, I'm sure they didn't give you any at the medical clinic, right?" _the girl winked, _"So just for tonight, I'm willing to give you an extra helping-"_

"CUT!" Rick bellowed, "Please don't tell me that this is how the day will continue. Shiki, Kain, Ichijo, and Ruka. On set, now!"

As the four vampires took their places, Kain and Ruka looking on further back while Shiki and Takuma came closer to camera. Almost immediately, Shiki began to strip out of his Night Class uniform.

Takuma's eyes widened _"Senri, go back to your room!"_

_"So,"_ the petite brunette purred as he revealed the leather corset and panties he wore underneath his clothes, _"you're ordering me around now?"_ The suggestive gleam in his eyes saying 'Did you forget last night already?'.

Ruka had fallen over laughing as Kain trying to suppress his own, _"What have you…"_

"_Just who do you think you are talking to?"_ Shiki retorted as quickly and deadly as a whip.

Scooping his lover into his arms, Takuma smiled "_I'm sorry just please go back to your room_."

"_Well, seeing how you asked nicely this time_," Shiki said as they turned to go to the dressing room they shared, '_See you around_."

"Wait a minute!" Rick fumed, "Where the hell are they going? Ugh, we don't have time for this. Zero and Kaname, get your horny asses out here!"

As Zero gave the stout director the middle finger, he sank down the wall, "_I don't want to see you. Just leave_."

"_Ah, yes_." Kaname teased, "_You must be strong, otherwise I'll be in trouble_."

"_Why would you be in trouble_?"

"_It's been a little over four years and the pawn I've carefully nurtured is almost able to devour the king."_ the pureblood smirked as he gestured to his crotch.

"Don't even try it!" the mustache twirling Rick yelled, quickly breaking up the soon to be love-fest, "Shiki. Ichijo. Since you're done going at it like bunnies, get onto the 'forest' set!"

Shiki practically skipped onto the set, the sly look on his face screaming 'I was on top this time'. He casually leaned against the nearest tree and as his lover can into view, he said "_You look unhappy Ichijo_."

He began to circle the blonde, his eyes seductive even with the one wine colored contact he had to wear. "_You don't want me to sacrifice that girl in order to resurrect myself? Or perhaps it's because you have betrayed Kaname_?" the younger vamp asked as he trapped Takuma against a fake tree, "_Or is that look in response to the fact that I've taken Senri's body hostage_?"

The look he had been referring to was that of flushed cheeks and glazed over emerald eyes. Takuma tilted his head back in bliss as he felt the brunette continued to rub over the freshly made bite marks he now had on his inner thigh "_Please stop_!"

Satisfied, Shiki chuckled. "_There's no reason to keep hiding up there_." he called over his shoulder, "_Just come on down, Rima_."

There was a moment of silence before Rick bellowed "Where the hell is Rima Toya?"

"She called in sick this morning." the camera man patiently reminded the angry director.

"Fine, we'll try this scene tomorrow…if I don't kill myself first." Rick cursed, "Next! Fight scene between our two leading men! And Action!"

There was a quick scenery as a large tub was wheeled into the room, filled to the rim with bubbles…and two nude vampires.

On one side of the tub Kaname was sprawled out, a trail of blood on his neck turning the water slightly red. "_Hmmm, your body is honest. Your eye lust for the blood it sees. I can smell Yuki on you_." he clawed at the silverette's pale chest, drawing blood, "_You ungrateful Level E_."

Zero let out a small grunt as his lover slowly ran his tongue across the dripping cut.

"_Now that you've lost all that blood, I'm sure you're desperately thirsting for more_." the pureblood's eyes twinkled with mischief, "_Listen Zero. Take my blood again_."

"WILL SOMONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY THESE TWO, WHO ARE SUPPOSED TO HATE EACH OTHER, ARE NAKED AND IN A TUB TOGETHER?" the ever balding Rick looked like he was going to pass out or explode.

He poured himself a mug of 'Irish' coffee, taking a few sips before starting back up again, "Cross and Toga. You two have the last scenes of the day, please show these grope crazy teens how two mature adults handle themselves."

For the first time that day the eldest couple found themselves on set. Kaien Cross looked up from the 'garden' he was planting as the hunter walked by "_Oh, why hello. You only have the Day Class today_?"

"_Yeah…I see Zero is back now_." Yagrai gruffly replied.

"_Hmmm, I guess you would notice that_." the sandy blonde coyly remarked as he sent his lover a wink, "_Zero was in a terrible state when you left. I still don't know how he was able to regain his sanity_."

Tipping back his hat, the hunter admitted in a husky voice, "_Well, I'm not the renown hunter that you are. There are lots of things I tend to miss_."

"That's not what he said last night!" someone cat-called from back stage, causing everyone but Rick to burst out laughing.

"Keep rolling!" he demanded after he practically ripped off part of his prized facial hair in fury, "Finish this last scene and we can all go home."

"_I see your point now_." Yagrai stated.

Rick let a small smile travel onto his thin lips, "See, somebody agrees with me."

"No Rick, that was my next line."

"Oh shut up….oww" Rick rubbed the side of his head that had been hit.

"Anyway…_I see your point now_."

"_Then stay!_" Kaien exclaimed, jumping into his lover's arms "_We can be together forever_."

"_Get off! I'll have my own look at the Hunter's Association and see what they're up to._" the raven haired hunter's expression softened, "_But no I'm not abandoning you_."

"Huh? Yag-"

"THAT'S IT! I GIVE UP!" Rick exploded, storming out of the room.

Kaien innocently looked around the room, "What did I do? Wasn't that the line?"

_**Ok, this has been almost a year since I first got the idea to make this sequel…..ugh.**_

_**Anyway here is the episode guide: **_

_**1st Scene- episode 1 Burden of the Sinners**_

_**2nd Scene- episode 7 The Kiss of Thorns **_

_**3rd Scene- episode 10 Prelude to the Battle**_

_**4th Scene- episode 8 Spiraling Recollections**_

_**5th Scene- episode 5 The Subordinate's Trap**_

_**6th Scene- episode 1 Burden of the Sinners**_

_**7th Scene- episode 5 The Subordinate's Trap **_


End file.
